The present invention relates to a swivel mounted (i.e., rotatable) antenna system that can be mounted on any mobile equipment item, such as a commercial motor vehicle (CMV) or government motor vehicle (GMV), and requires minimal tooling to mount or remove the swivel mount from the mobile equipment item. Due to the unique nature of the swivel mount, the antenna system can be adjusted manually by an operator positioned, illustratively seated, in the passenger compartment of a vehicle in order for the antenna to maintain alignment with an orbiting satellite to enable satellite communications (SATCOM).
A swivel-mounted antenna can be used to support the communications needs of various civilian and military personnel while they are deployed in support of operations occurring within or outside of the United States. A UHF (Ultra-High Frequency) SATCOM antenna mounted on a tripod can be removed from the tripod, and then mounted externally onto the hood of a vehicle via a mounting interface. The mounting interface should enable the antenna to be manually adjusted for altitude, and manually rotated within 360 degrees of azimuth in order to communicate with a satellite (via line of sight) as the satellite orbits the earth.
The combination of a ground supported tripod and a vehicle supported swivel mount apparatus would enable a SATCOM antenna to be used in a dual use capacity. The antenna could be mounted on a tripod that is stationary on the ground, and also could be quickly connected to or disconnected from the tripod depending on the operational need for the antenna. The dual use functionality would allow the antenna to be used while either attached to a tripod, or for mobile use while installed or mounted on a vehicle via a swivel mount apparatus.
Current mounting devices do not allow antennas to be easily installed on, or removed from a vehicle, while permitting operators to efficiently and conveniently manipulate the antenna in order to communicate with satellites while installed on the vehicle. Moreover, existing mounting devices typically require that the entire vehicle be physically moved (e.g., rotated) to enable line of sight communication between the antenna and an orbiting satellite. Accordingly, a need exists for an adjustable SATCOM antenna mounted on a mobile equipment item (such as a CMV or GMV) that can be rotated manually to acquire satellite reception without having to move the entire vehicle.
In an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a swivel mount apparatus for coupling an antenna to a vehicle includes a first member configured to couple to a mounting interface on a vehicle, a second member rotatably coupled to the first member, and a mounting post affixed to the first member and extending upwardly relative to the first member. The mounting post receives the second member and causes the second member to be rotatably coupled to the first member, the mounting post defining an azimuth pivot axis extending perpendicular to the first member. An antenna includes an antenna post and antenna blades supported by the antenna post for pivoting movement about an elevational pivot axis extending perpendicular to the azimuth pivot axis. A coupler couples the antenna post to the second member. The second member illustratively includes a first receiving wall and a second receiving wall, and a receiving space defined by the first receiving wall and the second receiving wall, the antenna post being received within the receiving space. In an illustrative embodiment, a first angle member defines the first receiving wall and a second angle member defines the second receiving wall. Further illustratively, the second member includes a vertical wall, and the first angle member and the second angle member are affixed to the vertical wall of the second member. Illustratively, the second member supports the antenna for rotation about the azimuth pivot axis. The coupler illustratively includes at least one fastener received within at least one threaded hole in the second member, wherein the at least one fastener secures the antenna post to the second member. Illustratively, the first member includes a lower surface and an upper surface, and the post is inserted from the lower surface and extends upwardly relative to the upper surface. The first member illustratively includes a thru-hole configured to receive a fastener, wherein the fastener secures the first member to a pre-existing coupling point defined by the mounting interface of the vehicle. Illustratively, a first washer receives the mounting post and is disposed between the first member and the second member, and a second washer receives the post and is disposed atop the second member. A lock washer may be disposed atop the second washer and a wing nut may be disposed atop the lock washer, wherein the lock washer and the wing nut secure the second member in a desired rotational position relative to the first member about the azimuth axis.
In another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of installing a swivel mount apparatus on a vehicle includes the steps of locating a pre-existing mounting interface on a vehicle, the mounting interface including a coupling point configured to secure a first member to the vehicle, mechanically coupling the first member to the coupling point on the mounting interface, and rotatably coupling a second member to the first member for rotation about an azimuth pivot axis. The method further includes the steps of installing at least one retaining member to couple the second member to the first member, and coupling an antenna post to the second member. The method further illustratively includes the steps of installing a first washer between the first member and the second member, and installing a second washer atop the second member. The step of installing at least one retaining member to couple the second member to the first member illustratively includes installing a lock washer atop the second washer, and installing a wing nut atop the lock washer. The vehicle illustratively includes a hood and a passenger compartment including a driver side and a passenger side, wherein the mounting interface is integral to the hood and is located longitudinally forward of the passenger compartment and laterally on the passenger side. Illustratively, the method further includes the steps of rotating the antenna about the azimuth pivot axis, and rotating the antenna about an elevational axis extending perpendicular to the azimuth axis. The step of rotating the antenna is illustratively performed while the antenna post is coupled to the second member, the second member is coupled to the first member, and the first member is coupled to the vehicle. Illustratively, the steps of rotating the antenna about the azimuth axis and rotating the antenna about the elevational axis are performed by an occupant supported in the passenger compartment.
In yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a swivel mount apparatus for coupling an accessory to a vehicle includes a first member configured to couple to a mounting interface on a vehicle, a second member rotatably coupled to the first member, and a mounting post affixed to the first member and extending upwardly relative to the first member. The mounting post receives the second member, and defines an azimuth pivot axis extending perpendicular to the first member, and the second member being rotatable about the azimuth pivot axis relative to the first member. A first receiving wall and a second receiving wall are affixed to the second member such that a receiving space is formed between the first receiving wall and the second receiving wall. A retaining member is disposed above the second member and operably coupled to the mounting post. The retaining member is configured to secure the second member in a desired rotational position about the azimuth pivot axis. A coupler is configured to couple an accessory within the receiving space. A spacing member is illustratively received by the mounting post and is disposed between the first member and the second member. Illustratively, a first angle member defines the first receiving wall, and a second angle member defines the second receiving wall, wherein the second member includes a vertical wall, and the first angle member and the second angle member are affixed to the vertical wall of the second member. The second member illustratively supports the antenna for rotation about the azimuth pivot axis. Illustratively, the coupler includes at least one fastener received within at least one threaded hole in the second member, wherein the at least one fastener secures the accessory to the second member. The first member illustratively includes a thru-hole configured to receive a fastener, wherein the fastener secures the first member to a pre-existing coupling point defined by the mounting interface of the vehicle. Illustratively, the accessory comprises an antenna including an antenna post supported within the receiving space.
In a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of manufacturing a swivel mount antenna includes the steps of providing a vehicle, identifying on the vehicle a first mounting interface and a coupling point for an equipment item, and identifying form, fit and function of the equipment item. The method further includes the steps of supporting the equipment item to rotate 360 degrees in an azimuth direction at a lower section of a support member, and coupling the lower section of the support member to couple with the first mounting interface located on an opposing end of the support member from the equipment item. The step of identifying the mounting interface and the coupling point for the equipment item includes identifying at least one fastener to secure the equipment item to the first mounting interface configured to adjustably support and orient the equipment item relative to the first mounting interface on the vehicle. Illustratively, a quick disconnect member is configured to receive and releasably couple with the support member of the equipment item, wherein the support member is configured to position and support the equipment item. Further illustratively, the quick disconnect member includes a threaded member that is configured to provide a variable and repositionable coupling pressure against the support member, wherein the coupling pressure is sufficient to prevent the support member from decoupling from the quick disconnect member up to a predetermined force. The equipment item illustratively comprises an antenna, and the support member illustratively comprises an antenna post.
In yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method includes the steps of identifying and analyzing candidate mounting support surfaces on a mobile equipment item to determine a target mounting location, wherein the mobile equipment item includes a first mobile equipment section and a second mobile equipment section, the first mobile equipment section including an operator section and the second mobile equipment section including portions which are external to the operator section and which surround the operator section or extend away from the operator section. The target mounting location is within a first distance from an aperture in the second mobile equipment section, the target mounting location including a pre-existing coupling member that is accessible from outside the mobile equipment item without disassembly of the mobile equipment item and including a structure adapted to couple together at least two parts of the mobile equipment item. A retaining member rotationally secures an antenna for 360 degree rotation about an azimuth pivot axis, the retaining member being within a second distance from the aperture in the second mobile equipment section configured to enable at least one of an occupant and a robotic armature disposed within the control chamber to reposition the antenna. Illustratively, the method further includes providing an adapter member having a first section and a second section, wherein the first section is adapted to releasably couple with the coupler and the existing coupling member so as to avoid interference between the adapter member and the first and second mobile equipment sections. The retaining member illustratively comprises a threaded post extending upwardly from the first section, and a wing nut operably coupled to the threaded post and positioned above the second section. Illustratively, the method further includes providing for a dual use nature of the antenna, wherein the antenna may be mounted on a tripod separate from a vehicle and used on the ground as part of communications with a satellite. The mobile equipment item illustratively comprises a vehicle, the first mobile equipment section illustratively comprises a passenger compartment, and the second mobile equipment section illustratively comprises a hood. Further illustratively, the aperture comprises a passenger side window. Additionally, the at least two parts illustratively comprise the hood and a grille. Illustratively, the second distance is less than the first distance. The first distance is configured to enable at least one of an occupant and a robotic armature disposed within the control chamber to access the pre-existing coupling member and thereby couple and uncouple the equipment item to the target mounting location.